The Hales
by Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene
Summary: The Hales are new to town and befriend the Cullens under odd circumstances. Rose can't shake the feeling that there is something different about her new friends. Jasper can't understand why he's smitten with a pixie. Canon. Vampires and Humans.


**A/N: This is a revamp of a story I wrote a while ago. I took it down because I lost interext but now I'm ready to restart it.**

The Hales

_Chapter One: Fresh_

_Rosalie's P.O.V_

I sat solemnly next to my twin brother, silently nibbling on my cereal. Jasper was about as happy as I was about our _predicament_. What right did our parents have, moving us across the country and dismantling our whole lives? Not that I really had a life before . . . .or friends for that matter. But that's beside the point. I was somewhat comfortable in New York, now I'm just a even more depressed version of my previously very depressed self.

"When do we have to be there?" I inquired quietly. Jasper wasn't taking it as hard as I was, he figured that no matter what, he was going to aspire to become an author. Why should he care if he lives in a metropolis or a one horse town? His life will be the same either way. I love my brother, truly, but sometimes his thought process is beyond me.

"Seven thirty. We should probably leave no actually, so we have time to grab our schedules and a map." He replied thoughtfully.

"Okay then. I'll just grab my bag and meet you at the music-mobile." I chided. The music-mobile is our beloved car that we bought with our own hard earned money. It received its name from the fact that both Jasper and I can't survive without music and that car is where our brightest ideas are hatched.

I sprinted up the stairs of our two-story home. It wasn't huge or teeny tiny. It was . . .quaint. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a basement turned studio made up our new house. I guess it wasn't the worst option. We could be living in a forties style Hooverville shack. That's me, always looking on the 'bright' side.

I ran into my light lavender colored room and sighed. My book-bag was lying across my blue flower bespeckled bedspread that matched the walls attractively. I actually liked my room; it had a white bed frame, desk and chest of drawers. I had a fluffy lime green bean bag lazily thrown on my white carpet. Underneath the ivory area rug was a dark hard wood floor. Opposite my door were three large windows and my desk that already had papers strewn all over it. The right wall housed a dark tinted closet door and my chest of drawers. On the left was my bed sticking out long ways so that you could see about a foot of it from outside the room. And my chair and rug lay in the middle. It was all together a well thought out room.

I was pulled out of my mind by a loud car horn. Jasper has never actually been patient. I did and about face and hopped down the stairs and out the front door. I jumped in the car and we pulled out of the driveway. I glanced around the car nervously; I've never been very good around new people. Most likely, Jasper would make a tone of friends and then drag me around with him so I wouldn't 'feel left out.' Pssh, I don't mind being left out.

It didn't take long to reach the highschool since the town was tiny and easy to navigate. Jaz pulled into an empty parking space close to the front office and turned the car off. WE sat there for a minute in a comfortable silence, contemplating what we had set out to do. I was the first to speak.

"Well, Jazzy, we better get going now." I smirked at the nickname I awarded him when we were children and stepped out of the car. I wasn't dressed to impress on the first day of school and now that I think back on it that was probably a bad plan. I was wearing black skinny jeans topped by a white graphic tee and a low cut baggy grey sweatshirt. By far one of the least flattering things I had in my wardrobe, but at the time it didn't matter. I didn't actually care about the thoughts of my new peers.

He got out silently and we strode toward the office doors. I turned to comment on the box style architecture while reaching for the door handle. Another bad choice on my part because my hand was slammed into by said door. At the moment we were going in a sporadic person was coming out. She was carry a tall pile of papers that she could barely see over and she looked shocked for a second.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just so clumsy sometimes! You must be the new kids, my names Alice Cullen. I run errands for the secretary in the morning. Did I hurt your hand? Do you need the nurse, she's right inside. Here let me go get her." She spouted in one large breath. I turned toward my brother with a confused look. What a strange form of hospitality.

"I'm fine. It was an accident. Do you need help with those?" I might as well return the niceties.

"No, no, I've got it covered. I guess I'll see you guys around." She was about to fully exit the doorway when she seemed to remember something, "What are your names? They only told us we were going to have new classmates, not their names."

"I'm Rosalie, and this is my brother Jasper. I' m sorry he's so silent this morning. It's not normal." I grinned at my brother's expense. My words seemed to have snapped him out of a day dream because he blinked a few times and smiled in our new acquaintances direction.

"Nice to meet you, I love your names. Very unique. Why don't you guys sit with me at lunch? I'm sure my family won't mind. We know what it's like to be new." She grinned at us both and waited for our answer.

"Sure. See you then." I replied. Jasper seems to have lost his voice in the face of a stranger. Odd sense its usually me who can't speak around new people.

"Bye." She skipped off to do her duties and left us in a slight daze. Pixie moves fast.

"Well that was interesting. What had your tongue tied, brother?" I inquired.

"Nothing, nothing, just distracted. We should get our schedules now. The bell will ring soon." He answered swiftly, avoiding my eyes. I'm worried now.

"Alright then." I sent him a questioning glance and entered the building.


End file.
